Mist
by NinjaDancer
Summary: Hinata is kidnapped when she is young and is raised by Zabuza and Haku. How will this affect her life? Her encounters and life threatening situations don't hurt worse that the death of a loved one. SasuHina, NaruHina, GaaHina. DISCONTINUED!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. 

**Prologue**

Tsukiko slips into the Hyuuga mansion with Rukia. Both women slipped through the mansion without making a sound. Tsukiko's black hair was tied into a bun at the back of her head and she had a head band with the mist symbol on it. Rukia also had one, she also had her hair tied back into a bun, just her hair was dark red. Tsukiko slips into a room that had a door that was painted lavender. Rukia looks at her, Tsukiko nods. Tsukiko slips into the room and Rukia slips in as well. Tsukiko walks into the room and picks up the small girl laying on the bed. She had a boy cut, midnight blue hair and ,behind the lids of her eyes, lavender eyes. The small girl was still fast asleep as Rukia made a shadow clone transform into the girl and sleep on the girl's bed. Both of the women slipped out of the window and out of sight. 

Once they were out of the villiage, Tsukiko looks at Rukia. 

"Isn't she adorable?" Tsukiko gushed. Rukia just looked serious. Then a man steps out of the shadows. 

"Did you find her?" The man had bandages covering most of his face and a large sword on his back. 

"Yes, Isn't she about Haku's age?" Tsukiko asks eagerly. The man, Zabuza, looks at the small girl. 

"Yes. Now Haku will have a companion around his age." Zabuza says taking the small girl into his arms. She fit just right into his arms. 

"What's her name?" Zabuza asks them as they jumped back to the mist. Tsukiko looked at Rukia. Rukia sighs.

"Her name's Hyuuga Hinata." Rukia says to him. Zabuza eyed Hinata. 

"Her name will be Momochi Hinata." Zabuza says to Rukia. She rolls her eyes.

"How original." Rukia says sarcastically. It was obvious that Rukia was older than Tsukiko. They had reached the mist. Haku was waiting for him at the entrance of the villiage. 

"Haku, I've brought you a companion. You may not kill her." Zabuza says looking at his questioning look. 

"Her name is Momochi Hinata." Zabuza says, answering his next question. Haku's eyes widen. 

"Zabuza-sama, are you a mind reader?" 

Zabuza shakes his head and smiles lightly. Then he walks to his house at the outskirts of the villiage. This was the start of Hyuuga-Momochi Hinata's life. 

**Chapter One **

Seven Years later…….. 

"Hina-chan!! Hina-chan!! Wake up!!" Haku said pushing Hinata off of her bed. Hinata woke up with an abrupt startle. 

"Are we going, Haku-kun?" Hinata asks him. Haku nods eagerly. Hinata's smile widens. 

"Get out!! I need to get dressed!!" Hinata said pushing him out. She was twelve years old now. Hinata slams the door shut and grabs her clothes. This consisted of a web net shirt, a fire tiger's fur , sewn into, vest and black caprees. Even though she was only twelve, she was developing already. She grabs the needles off of her desk and put them on the backs of her shins and a weapon. 

(A/N: I don't know how to describe it, It's exactly like Kohaku's weapon on InuYasha.)

Hinata puts her hair into a bun and slides a fan through it. 

(A/N: Sorry about this, But this fan is just like Kagura's from 'Silver Feathers')

Then she slides her shoes on. Hinata ties her kunai holster to her right leg and walks out of her room. Haku stood there. 

"Okay, I'm ready." Hinata says, then she looks around and saw Zabuza standing at the door. 

"You ready?" He asks. Hinata and Haku nod. He motions for them to follow them. Hinata and Haku were Zabuza's tools and in a way, Hinata felt like she was Zabuza's daughter. Zabuza came to an abrupt stop and Hinata knew why. There were ninja nearby, Looking for Zabuza. 

"You know what to do." Zabuza whispered to Hinata and Haku. They nodded. Excitement was boiling inside of Hinata. Hinata and Haku jumped up and the foreign ninja jumped out. They were from the Rain.

(A/N: From now on, I'm going to call that weapon that Kohaku uses 'Kohaku'.) 

With a swift movement, Hinata twirled her Kohaku and they were very injured and were on the ground. Haku was almost done with his half of the foreign ninja. Haku was using his infamous jutsu, Makyo Hyo Sho. Other wise known as Secret Jutsu: Crystal Ice Mirrors. She put the Kohaku back onto her back. 

"Done, Zabuza-sama." Hinata said with a small bow. Haku did the same. Zabuza simply nodded. 

"Let us set up camp." Zabuza said to them. Hinata nods and un-does her bun. The midnight blue hair fell to her waist and she put the fan into a pocket on her leg. Zabuza put two tents up, one for himself, the other for Hinata and Haku. 

"Hinata, go get some fire wood. Haku, go get some herbs, we're running low." Zabuza ordered.

"Hai, Zabuza-sama." Haku and Hinata said at the same time. Hinata went around looking for firewood. Then she sensed a chakra that wasn't Zabuza's. She didn't even flinch, the thing was getting them close. Besides, her blood lust was gone now. Hinata picked up a couple heavy pieces of wood. She looked over her shoulder and saw a boy with black hair and black eyes. His eyes were very cold. They made eye 

contact. Hinata stared him down, then looked away. She just continued to pick up wood as if he wasn't there. 

"Who are you?" the boy asks her. Hinata doesn't look at him.

"Hinata." She replies softly. The boy approaches her. She looks at him and smiles warmly. He was indeed very handsome, but she had no interest in boys. The only boy she ever really knew, was Haku. And he was more like a brother to her. 

"Sasuke." The boy replies. His eyes observe her every movement. Each time she picked up a piece of wood, her biceps flexed and revealed that she was strong. Every time a root tried to trip her, she managed to skip over it and that revealed that she was graceful. She didn't talk the entire time, so that revealed she was quiet and patient. 

"Why are you watching me?" Hinata asks him suddenly. He forgot that she was real for a moment. He turned away and didn't answer her. 

"Good bye, It was nice meeting you, Sasuke-san." Hinata said walking away from him. Sasuke walked away from her and back to Kakashi. 

Once Hinata had reached camp, she put the wood down in a pile and lit it on fire. The fire didn't give off any sort of smoke. Zabuza was sitting against a tree and he looked at Hinata.

"Hinata, Go get Haku." He ordered. Hinata nods and walks away into the meadow that she saw Haku walk into. The meadow was so serene. She saw Haku and a blonde boy talking. Hinata walks closer. Both of them had looked at her. 

"Haku-kun, C'mon." Hinata said to him. Haku looks at Hinata then at the blonde boy. 

"I'll see you sooner or later, Naruto-kun." Haku says to him. Naruto was looking at Hinata. The name Naruto seemed familiar to her. 

"Oh, and by the way, I'm a boy." Haku said to Naruto as they walked away. Naruto seemed pretty stunned. Once they were back to camp. 

"Who was that boy you were talking to, Haku-kun?" Hinata asks him curiously. The boys around here were pretty cute. 

"That was Naruto. He had a Kitsune inside of him." Haku said. Hinata nods. Zabuza had already made the food once they had gotten there. 

"Eat. We'll be there tomorrow." Zabuza said. Hinata nods and smiles at him warmly. Her smiles could melt anything. But if anyone, or thing, tried to hurt Haku or Zabuza, She would become a lethal weapon. What he meant by 'We'll be there tomorrow' was that they would find the man they had to assassinate tomorrow. Once they were done eating, they headed to their tents. 

"Good night, Hakun." Hinata said sleepily. The old child hood nick name. Haku smiled at her. 

"G'night, Hichan." They fell asleep beside each other. 

NEXT DAY!! 

Zabuza led Hinata and Haku to the place where Naruto, Sasuke a girl with pink hair, a jounin with silver hair and an old man were. 

"Be on your guard." The jounin whispered to them as mist spread around the place. The pink haired girl steadied herself in front of the old man. Sasuke and Naruto were on their toes as they tried to look around in the mist. Sharingan swirled in Sasuke's eyes. The mist soon cleared and a large puddle was created. Naruto, being the idiot he usually was, stepped forward into the puddle. A pale hand grabbed his ankle and swung him towards the building. Hinata stepped out of the puddle. A very serious and deadly look graced her features. She was only twelve, yet she had the skills of a jounin. Haku was still better than her. Hinata stood there, motionless. She didn't like to harm people to a certain point. Both she and Haku were peaceful. Both lived to serve Zabuza. Her gaze locked on Tazuna. Then she looked to Sasuke. 

"Hello, Sasuke-san." She says smoothly. Sasuke's eyes widened. This was the girl he had met gathering fire wood. Naruto had run up behind her and started to throw punches at her. Hinata simply dodged his attempts. 

"Hakun." She whispered and Haku appeared in front of Hinata. 

"Don't worry, Hichan." Haku whispered to Hinata. Hinata took a couple steps backwards. Her eyes slid over to Sakura. They needed to assassinate Tazuna. 

Haku used Makyo Hyo Sho and Sasuke and Naruto were trapped inside. 

"Naruto! Watch out!" Sasuke exclaimed jumping in front of Naruto. Needles came out of every mirror and pierced Sasuke. Sasuke fell over, blood escaping him. 

Hinata watched the mirrors break and saw Sasuke on the ground, he looked dead. Her breathing hitched slightly. She didn't like killing people. Hinata turned to Sakura, who had run over to Sasuke and was crying. Naruto and Haku were fighting. Naruto's eyes had turned red and a red chakra tail was coming out of his butt. Right as Kakashi was going to kill Zabuza, Haku rushed in front of Zabuza. 

"Hakun!!" Hinata cried out. Kakashi's hand went straight through Haku. A small smile on his face as he was killed. Tears started to stream down Hinata's cheeks. Then her eyes hardened. A crowd of men were standing at the edge of the battlefield. Gato was standing somewhere in the middle of it. 

"Good job Haku." Zabuza said. 

"How could you do that to him?! He gave his life to you and that is all you can say?! How heartless are-"

"Stop." Zabuza says, then it was clear that tears were forming at the edges of his eyes. 

"I'm revoking that contract." Gato said to Zabuza with clear disgust, then he pointed at Zabuza. "Kill him." 

Hinata did a couple hand signs and about fifty solid clones of herself appeared. 

"Zabuza-sama." Hinata murmured. Zabuza raced through the men, being stabbed by the swords and managed to slice at Gato, who died. Zabuza then fell down. Kakashi, Naruto and Hinata clones ran at the men and beat them to a pulp. When they were done, Hinata picked Zabuza's body up and set it down next to Haku's. Tears fell from her eyes onto their bodies. 

"Hinata…" She heard Kakashi say. Hinata swung her head to look at him. 

"Stay away from me!!" She yelled at him. Tears were pouring down her cheeks. Kakashi looked her straight into the eyes.

"Hyuuga Hinata." 

"No! No! No!" Hinata yelled as tears fell down her cheeks. She grabbed one of her kunai and was about to stab herself, she felt no need to stay in this world. 

Right before she could do anything, Sasuke snatched the kunai from her grasp. 

"You shouldn't die." Sasuke whispered to her. Hinata's tears fell down her face. 

WOW! WOW! WOW!

Kit: This is soo sad!

Sasuke: Weird plot.

Kit: Yeah. 

Hinata: Leave at least five reviews. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Hinata stared up at Sasuke. She looked away and whipped away her tears. Her eyes now hard. She began to remove the weapons from Zabuza's body quickly. Her brown furrowed trying to keep her tears dormant. Then she moved to Haku's body and began to remove them. She couldn't help but let one tear slip down. It landed on Haku's cheek. A hand rested on her shoulder. She looked up and saw Tsukiko. But Tsukiko wasn't looked at her, she was looking at Kakashi. No emotion was on her face what so ever.

"Kakashi." She greeted. Kakashi nodded in return. Tsukiko's black hair was lifted when a gust of wind went by.

"Tsu." He replied she just glared.

"It's Tsukiko. Come now Hinata."

She looks at Tsukiko. "Baa-chan, I would like to bury H-haku and Za-zabuza-sama."

She looks at Hinata and nods. Hinata picks up Zabuza's body and grabs his sword. She balances it on her shoulder and started to walk. Tsukiko already knew where she was going. Before Tsukiko could even touch Haku's body, Kakashi already had it in his arms.

"I would like to pay my respects." He said. She nods and walks away from him and following Hinata. Once they where there and they had buried the bodies, Hinata walks up to Sasuke and Tsukiko walks up to Kakashi. Hinata gently presses her lips against his pale cheek. Tsukiko does the same to Kakashi, but reluctantly. Hinata does the same to Sakura, Tazuna and Naruto. Once they had taken a step back. The five of them that weren't Hinata and Tsukiko, looked confused.

"Why'd you just kiss us?" Sakura asks slightly embarrassed. Hinata looked confused at her question.

"That's our way of saying 'Thank you.'" Hinata said as if it was obvious. Tsukiko had raised her in old methods, because she didn't like that many things new. Even Kakashi was puzzled. Then, Tsukiko points at her headband, it had an hour glass on it.

"If you ever visit the sand, see Hinata and me and my sons." Kakashi's face dropped and he slumped over.

"Your married?" Tsukiko wrinkles her nose.

"No, he's dead." Then Kakashi straightens up in a business like way. Tsukiko nods her head.

"We'll see you at the Chuunin exams if you're there." Then Tsukiko put her hand on Hinata's shoulder and they were gone in a poof of smoke.

(A/N: I'm going to skip to like a day before the Chuunin exams or something, because my fingers want to type it.)

"Hinata-kun!! Hinata-kun!! HINA-KUN!!" an eager voice exclaimed. Hinata's eyes opened to see a boy with black hair that went right past his ears. A sand headband was wrapped around his forehead and an eager look was on his face. She yawns and smiles slightly at him.

"Good Morning Ginosuke, What's up?"

"Today's the day of the Chuunin Exams!!" Hinata's eyes widened eagerly. Then a boy that looked a lot like Ginosuke, but his hair was tied back with a rubber band.

"Good Morning Daisuke." Hinata greeted. Ginosuke glomped his twin brother and both fell to the ground. Daisuke was twitching as he kicked his brother off of himself. Ginosuke pouted.

"Could you be any gayer, Ginosuke?" Daisuke asks brushing the pretend dust off of himself. Ginosuke growls.

"I'm not gay!! I'm just hyper!! Today's the day we have Chuunin exams!!" Hinata gets out of the bed and both boys stare at her. She wore a shirt that hung off of her shoulder and showed a slight amount of cleavage and shorts. Her waist length, midnight blue hair was messy and un-kempt. So in other words, she looked freakin' hot. She points to the door sleepily.

"Out. I've gotta get dressed."

"Need help?" Ginosuke asks as Daisuke just blushed lightly and looked away. Hinata threw a kunai at Ginosuke, purposely missing as a warning.

"Both of you out." She growled. The twins scampered out of her window and she slammed the door behind her. She pulled off her night clothes and began to put on new undergarments. She put on a black, net top with a black vest on top of it. Then she pulled on some tan caprees and tied a kunai & Shuriken holster to her thigh. She pulls her socks up and puts her bands to it and puts her needles in. Hinata grabs a brush and brushes through her silky locks.

"My hair is too long." She thought out loud. She grabs a pair of scissors off of her dresser. Her hair had now reached her knees. Hinata began to snip away at her hair. After a couple minutes, it was to the very end of her back. She preferred long hair, but to her knees was kind of ridiculous. Foot long, threads of midnight blue hair swirled around her feet. She stretched her neck and her head felt lighter. She continued brushing her hair. It stuck out in layers when she realized she had done something wrong. Hinata shrugs, she didn't really care. She grabs her rubber band and tied her hair up into a tight bun. Two locks of hair framed her pale face. Hinata grabs her fan and slides it through her bun.

She puts the Kohaku onto her back. Hinata smiles as she grabs her Ipod off of the dresser. She was bored and wanted to listen to music before they left. Then she set it back down knowing how Tsukiko was against it. She puts her blue sandals on. She looked at the headband on her dresser. The Sand headband and she ties it around her neck. Then she walks out of her room. When she was in front of the boys she twirled.

"How do I look?" She asks them. Ginosuke's eyes raked up and down her slim body. Her bosom was big for her age and she already had a butt. She was slowly developing an hour glass figure.

"Great." Ginosuke said. Hinata rolls her eyes and mumbles "Pervert." Then she looks at Daisuke. He shrugs and looks away, trying to hide his blush.

"You look nice."

"Now that you guys are done. We have to meet Baki and his team." Tsukiko said walking out of her room fully dressed. Ginosuke and Daisuke dressed alike, but Ginosuke was a little more laid back. The team walks out of the house and to the entrance of Suna. There, waiting impatiently, was Gaara, Temari, Kankurou and Baki. Baki blushed slightly when he spotted Tsukiko from a distance. She had that effect on men. Hinata had that effect on boys her age. Gaara didn't show it, but he was grateful to the clothes that Hinata wore. Kankurou was a little more open. He took her hand and brushed his lips against her pale skin.

"Fairest Hinata-chan, It is always an honor to see you." Kankurou stated flirtatiously. Hinata smiles.

"It's always a horror to see you." She replied sweetly. His face dropped as Hinata walks past him. Gaara smirks. Temari smiles widely at Hinata.

"Hey Hinata-chan."

"Hey Temari-chan."

"Hey Ginosuke, Daisuke." Temari greeted. Ginosuke took the oprotunity to start a conversation with her while Baki and Tsukiko talked. Gaara talked silently with Hinata while Kankurou tried to talk to Daisuke, who just tried to ignore him.

OoO

Naruto was walking down the road with Sakura. His eyes were in a dream like expression, thinking that they were on a date. Sakura was just looking for Sasuke and Naruto just tagged along. Then she spotted him.

"Sasuke-kun!!" Sakura squeeled when she saw him sitting in a tree. He shot a glare at her. Then a group of people started to walk up to them, following the road.

(A/N: I was so tempted to say 'Yellow brick road', LOL!!)

The first people that Sakura saw was a pair of hot, identical twins. But they seemed pretty opposite. Another was a boy with face paint on. There was also a red headed boy with a gourd on his back, a girl with four sandy pig tails and a large fan, a girl with her midnight hair up in a bun and a fan sliding through with several weapons hidden on her self. The girl with the bun smiled slightly at them. She remembered them.

"Hello, Sasuke-san." She greeted politely. Sasuke jumped down and stared at Hinata for a moment. Gaara let out a light growl. He didn't make it that obvious, but he was infatuated with Hinata. Daisuke glared at Sasuke and Ginosuke jumped in front of Hinata.

"Who're you?" Ginosuke asks rudely. Sasuke glared at Ginosuke. Then he points to himself.

"I'm Ginosuke and that emo brother of mine is Daisuke." He said cheerfully immediately giving off the aura of a nice person. Daisuke growled.

"I'm not."

"Riiigggghhhhttt!!"

Daisuke sighed. Hinata puts her hands over her chest.

"I'm Hinata, as you know." She said with a soft giggle. Then she clutched her ribs that she was laughing so hard. Her hands moved so fast no one could see them. She held a kunai to Ginosuke's throat.

"Don't tickle me." She growled at him. He sweat dropped. Temari just stared on trying not to laugh. Kankurou rolled his eyes and Gaara stood beside Hinata. Hinata put her kunai back into the holster and looks at Sakura and Naruto.

"Hello." She greets politely inclining her head slightly. Sakura marches up to her in a prideful stride.

"Where are your passes?" She asks like a good little hall monitor. (A/N: Sorry!! I just had to!!) Temari rolled her eyes and showed the pass, as did the rest of them.

OoO

A mysterious person watched on. "Is that her, Un?" The other person nodded. Both watching Hinata.

"Lets go, Deidara."

"Hai, Itachi."

WOWOWOWOWOWOOWOWOOWOWOWOWOW!!  
Kit: I feel stupid.

Sasuke: Good.

Hinata: That's not very nice.

Sasuke: -stutters- W-well….

Gaara: -hugs Hinata- GaaHina.

Kit: -cries-

Hinata: -pulls away from Gaara and hugs Kit- At least five reviews.


	3. Chapter 3

Kit: I just got back from Florida yesterday night. I have the worst sun burn.

Sasuke: Then why are you typing?

Kit: I didn't have the computer for a week straight, I was almost having a computer craving.

Sasuke: You're an addict.

Kit: It's the sad, sad truth. What else is horrible is that I have sunburn all over my knees, back, it went up my arms on my wrists and a little on my hands and fingers! Anyways. On with the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

**Chapter Three**

Her lavender tinted eyes stared at them with pure curiosity in them. Her teammates were acting immature and over protective, again. This didn't stop her from observing Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura. They had grown much more since she had seen them. Sakura's pink hair seemed to have grown longer than it was before. But she still had the same air that she had before and her green eyes kept darting back to Sasuke. And for some reason she kept looking at Hinata with envy. Nothing seemed to have changed about Sakura, but she did seem a lot more confident. Hinata smiles kindly at Sakura and steps forwards with her hand out.

"It's nice to see you again, Sakura-san." She said pulling her own confidence by the roots. Sakura looks surprised by the sudden gesture at kindness. She was highly paranoid about it. She, hesitantly, shakes her hand.

"You too, Hinata-san." Sakura said pulling kindness from her own heart. She was used to being sarcastic and angry, but she had no retort to this. Hinata releases Sakura's hand, and looks towards Naruto and Sasuke.

"It's nice to see you too." She said with a small smile. It was only a smile with no teeth. Naruto didn't seem to notice, but Sasuke knew that smile. It was a sad smile. Ginosuke jumps up and glomps onto Hinata. A light blush dusts her cheeks and Gaara's non-existent eyebrow twitches. Daisuke just stared and began to rub his temples from the head ache he gets from his brother everyday. Ginosuke nuzzles Hinata's cheek and grins from ear to ear.

"Let's explore this villiage!" Ginosuke said jumping off of Hinata excitedly. Her lavender tinted eyes raft to him with a look of un-certainty.

"I dunno." She says rubbing the back of her neck as her eye shifted to look at Daisuke. He had a small smirk on her face as he walked over and wraps his arm around Hinata's small waist. She looks at him with a raised eyebrow, Gaara nearly growled.

"Let's go explore." Hinata lets out a small sigh, then smiles.

"Fine." She says running into the villiage. She disappeared into the villiage in the blink of an eye. Ginosuke's smile turns into a sly smirk as he ran into the villiage after Hinata. Daisuke ran after her at almost the same time as Ginosuke.

Sakura and Naruto just stared at where they had run from. Then they looked into the villiage. There were large crowds of people. Were they supposed to find them? Temari looks at them with a slight smirk.

"So you're going to let Sand Ninja _explore_ your villiage?"

Then it hit them, the Sand Ninja had no idea how to get around the villiage. Almost immediately, they took off.

OoO

A flicker of midnight blue hair flitted around the corner of the building as she explored more. Her feet barely touched the ground as she made her way around the next corner. Her lavender tinted eyes glittered with pure excitement as she jumped on top of a building to get a better view.

"Wow, this place is soooo green!" She said as she took everything in. Sunagakure (sp?) was a desert and that was what she was used to. Other than the travels that she had before with Zabuza. There were so many people there, it was so crowded and rushed. She seemed to be entranced with wonder of this new place. Something seemed so familiar about it, like a nagging memory.

Shaking her head, she jumps down and almost immediately bumps into someone. Her lavender tinted eyes shift to look at that someone.

"Gomen." She says softly as the person turned to look at her. He had long, silky, brown hair tied into a pony tail at the very end. His forehead protector was odd to her. Not that she hadn't seen any that looked like that. He was a good head taller than she was. But the one thing that befuddled her to the most was his eyes. They were the same as Her's, but whiter. But she didn't pay attention to it for long; his hair reminded her of one she missed most. Tears gathered in her eyes as she staggered backwards.

"Gomen." She repeats as she rushes away from him. The one instinct that remained intact in her was the fact that he was following her. She stops right in her tracks and turns to look at him with a glare that took a lot to muster up.

"Wh-Why are you fo-following me?" She stuttered out clenching her fists tightly. She was trying as hard as she could to keep her tears from falling. They eventually hardened as she looked back up at him as she clenched her fists tighter. A memory nagged at the back of her head as she looked up at the boy. Her eyes met his confidently and he took a step back. He had a surprised look on his face.

"Hinata-sa-"

Before he could finish, Hinata did a Jounin level jutsu that made her disappear in a poof of smoke. Veins began to pop up around the boy's eyes as his eyes swept over the villiage. He didn't even sense a trace of her chakra signature. He blinks a couple times before he heard his name being called out.

"Neji-kun! Gai-sensei needs us!" An enthusiastic boy's voice called out. The boy named Neji let out a small sigh and reluctantly went to his team mate. That girl seemed so familiar.

OoO

"YOU LOST HER?!" Ginosuke yelled at Daisuke with a vein popping out of his forehead. Daisuke glowers at Ginosuke as he clenched his fists at his sides.

"Hey! It's not _my_ fault!" Daisuke retorts in a seething tone. His eyes were narrowed and his appearance pretty much summed up to two words: Pissed Off. Although Ginosuke could make the same look, he didn't have the menacing aura that his twin brother had. But he wouldn't give in. Both boys were infatuated with Hinata. Ginosuke was obvious and Daisuke was a more discrete about it. It was like they were looking in mirrors; their angered expressions were almost exactly the same. Daisuke's was cooler and settled, but he seemed much more menacing than his brother. Ginosuke had anger etched into every detail of his face. He was trying to tower over his twin, but wasn't succeeding due to the fact that they were the same height. He was trying to make himself seem more menacing. It wasn't working.

Then a hand came out and punched both of them in the head. Both recoiled with their hands over their head and looked towards the source with the same word: Ouch! There stood Tsukiko, her solid black eyes had a steely look in them. One hand laid lankly by her side, the other was raised in a fist. A scowl present on her god-like features. She glares down at her twins with the same steely look.

"Did I just catch that you lost track of Hinata?" She practically hissed. Ginosuke and Daisuke cowered in fear of their mother, mothers scare everyone. Take note of that. Tsukiko was incredibly stubborn for her own age, but Hinata was like a daughter to her. That and she was hoping for Hinata to marry one of her twins. But there was one other reason, the one reason Hinata had never been to Konoha.

OoO

A blur of midnight blue hair whirled past Gaara, Kankurou and Temari out of the villiage. It took Temari and Kankurou a moment, but Gaara recognized it almost immediately and raced after her. Whenever she was like this, it wasn't anything good. The cork from his gourd had come out from it and the sand made him float really fast towards the direction where Hinata had disappeared.

_**Since when did you care? **_

_Shut Up Shukaku. _

_**Why should I? You never cared before. **_

_Then why would you care now? _

__

_**Don't answer me with questions, it's annoying.**_

_Deal with it. _

_**Bastard.**_

_I know that already. _

_**Answer me. Now.**_

_No. Go away. Now. _

…_**..**_

A small grin appears on Gaara's face from the satisfaction of getting Shukaku to shut up. It disappeared from his stoic face as soon as it had come. He breathes in from his nose sharply to pick up her chakra signature. He couldn't sense it. _She must be hiding it._ He thought to himself as he searched almost frantically. Then a sudden memory rang back onto him.

FLASHBACK

"_Get away from him!" A young woman exclaims pulling her young son away from the younger red headed Shukaku container. Everyone in the park at Sunagakure made a pathway for Gaara to walk down with feared expressions on their faces. Frustration hidden behind the glossy emeralds as he ran down the path and up a building. His rage was building more than anything. It pissed him off greatly that everyone was scared of him and were mean to him for absolutely no reason. _

_Once he was done jumping from building to building, he stops on one of the buildings to stare at the back of the head of a midnight blue haired girl. He could smell the salt water gathering in her eyes. Her pale skin seemed to glow in the light of the sun set. She seemed to sense him behind her as she turned to look at him. She was definitely new. She stared into his glossy emerald eyes with her liquid opals. She quickly wipes her tears away. She began to walk towards him with a look of concern. _

_He stared at her with a look of incredulously and immistakeable annoyance mixed with anger. The last person to look at him like that was his mother. She continued to walk forward as she winced at his hard look. After a couple steps, she leaned in and wrapped her arms around him. He glares at her for a good few moments and he latched his hands onto her arms. He digs his fingers into her arms and she winces against him. This only makes her grip tighter around him. _

_His eyes widen and a tear slips out of the corner of his eye. No one had ever held him before, not even his mother. He slowly let his grasp on her arms and wraps his arms around her. She allows her grasp around him to loosen slightly. She continued to hold him until the aura of anger and sadness left him. _

_When she looks up at him, she gently wipes away one of the tears threatening to slip off his nose. _

"_Gaara-san, Are you ok?" Her angelic voice was the cherry on top. He looks down at her and almost smiles. Almost. He lets out a small smirk as his glossy emeralds stared down at her lavender opals. _

"_I'm better now." From then on, He didn't like it when she was out of his sight. _

FLASHBACK OVER

Gaara let out a very, very, small smile on the memory. It was the start of everything. She was the only one close to him and he was going to keep it that way. Ever since she had done that, he had learned everything about her. Her father being the legendary Momochi Zabuza and her brother being the lethal weapon, and loyal servant to Zabuza, Haku. They were adopted of course, but she had absolutely no clue who her real family was.

His smile disappeared as soon as it came. He could sense two different chakra signatures that weren't Hinata's. They were headed towards the forest. Then the scent of salt water caught him. He made his sand float him towards the scent. It kept getting stronger as he followed it. Soon, he was right behind her. Not that she didn't notice his presence.

"G-G-Ga-Gaara-k-kun. P-P-Pl-Please g-go-go a-a-aw-away." Hinata stuttered through her tears. Before he knew it, he wraps his arms around her and she hiccups in surprise as she buried her face into his chest. She clutches the cloth of his shirt in her fists with tears brewing from her eyes. He set his head on her shoulder tilts his head so his face was right at the crook of her neck. This reminded both of them of how they became friends.

There was one thing he didn't notice when he was closing his eyes, the strange markings that wrapped around her neck…..

OoO

"Should we get her now, un?" Deidara whispers from up in the trees where he and Itachi were hidden for now. Itachi shakes his head.

"We'll get her later." He said, but he couldn't help but stare at the markings circling her neck.

THERE! THERE! THERE! THERE! THERE! THERE! THERE

Kit: I finally updated! I hope this is long enough for you!

Sasuke: Is something WRONG with you?!

Kit: What?

Sasuke: This has absolutely NO sasuhina in it!

Kit: So? There was Gaahina. And I said I would put Gaahina in this too!

Sasuke: You are so wrong!

Kit: I actually felt good about writing this one. **MidnightRose Konouchi**, is it okay if I updated this one instead? Their names are so familiar, that I forgot which one I was updating.

Sasuke: You're an idiot.

Kit: -rolls up sleeves and grabs Sasuke's demon shuriken and has a crazed look in eyes- Insulting me when it's my time of month isn't exactly the smartest thing in the world, now is it?

Sasuke: -runs-

Kit: -chases and throws-

Hinata: Leave ten reviews please.


	4. AUTHOR'S NOTE

Dear Readers,

I give my extreme apologies, but I won't be continuing any of my stories unless I want to rewrite them on my new account.

**Kendall N.S.**

I'll only be rewriting or continuing two of the stories I have written. They are "Hinata Hokage" and "Reaching Up".

I'm very sorry, but I also hate these stupid author's notes, but I felt that you needed to know why I had such a prolonged absence. I have also started new fan fictions on my new account if you would like to see them; my new account is on my favorites list if you like to check it out. I suggest you do, if you don't it doesn't matter to me.

Thank you for being so nice as to leave review for my pitiful excuses for stories. I can assure you that I have gotten loads better on my new account.

With lots of love,

Kendall (aka Kit)


End file.
